Yuri! on Ice! Snackfics
by ArtemisNakajima
Summary: These 'Snackfics' are ViktorXYuuri and OtabekXYurio (possibly some LeoXGuang-Hong) fanfictions that provide a small snapshot into the Yuri universe. The majority of them will be standalone and disconnected; there will very likely be some major overlap and similar events with different outcomes. They are also to provide some inspiration if you feel you are lacking it. Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

Yuuri heard the door close lightly, waking him from his light sleep. He opened his eyes slightly, watching Viktor as he quietly removed his coat and scarf. The mans pale pink cheeks and glazed eyes suggested he'd either been somewhere quite windy and cold or he'd been crying. From his streaked cheeks and scarf, Yuuri supposed that it was both. He debated getting up and comforting him, but when Viktor was in one of these … situations he figured it would be better to just leave him alone. He closed his eyes, listening as Viktor turned on the shower. Yuuri breathed out sadly, sitting up in bed and pulling out his phone.

When Viktor got out of the shower, Yuuri set his phone on the bedside table in between their beds and slipped back down under the covers, trying to give the impression that he'd always been asleep. He watched in silence and through half lidded eyes as Viktor walked out of the bathroom, the fluffy white bathrobe he wore showing off his every curve and making Yuuri's heart beat faster. He still didn't want Viktor to notice he was awake, so he tugged the blanket up to his chin, the tips of his fingers the only thing other than his face uncovered by his blanket.

Yuuri watched as Viktor walked about the room aimlessly, his eyes flitting over everything in the room before landing on Yuuri's sleeping form. Viktor's sadness only deepened, and he stared at Yuuri with a look of such fierce longing that the man started to worry for Viktor.

The moment was broken when Viktor slid beneath the covers of his bed across the room, sleeping on the far side facing Yuuri. His arm was extended all the way across the bed, the tips of his fingers curling slightly, and small tears adorned his face as he slipped off into sleep.

Yuuri watched him quietly, not daring to move a muscle. He knew that he wasn't meant to see this, and he felt extremely guilty. He stared at Viktor's form, the only motion his slow, soundless breathing. Curious, Yuuri glanced at his hand. He noticed the way Viktor's fingers were bent up into the air, the tips curling up as though he was waiting for someone to take his hand. He looked so lonely, like he was missing something vitally important that he couldn't have.

And in a moment, Yuuri understood what that was.

Yuuri could feel the cold wrap around his body as he slowly slid the covers off of himself, pulling his shirt down from where it had ridden up. His heart was pounding so hard he was sure that it would wake Viktor up, but he didn't even move.

Yuuri stood up, padding lightly over to Viktor's bed. He remembered how many times Viktor had asked to sleep with him, but Yuuri had always assumed it was a joke.

He now realized that Viktor would never joke about something like that.

Yuuri slid the covers away from Viktor's body and Viktor shivered, curling up tightly. Yuuri dropped the blanket, suddenly unsure. He turned away, reaching back and touching Viktor's wrist.

And Viktor grabbed his hand tightly.

Yuuri sucked in a breath, turning around, but Viktor appeared to still be completely asleep. He closed his eyes, looking at Viktor once again. He saw how completely happy he looked, the faint smile on his face showing from under the sheets. Yuuri pulled up the blankets and slid into the bed, laying his head slowly on the pillow below Viktor.

Viktor gasped, but the sound quickly changed into a sound of pure happiness and he wrapped his arms around Yuuri and tugged him against his chest. Yuuri made a small squeak of protest, but it was short. He laughed lightly, wrapping his arms around Viktor's body and laying his head on the pillow directly below Viktor's chin. Viktor laughed, threading his fingers through Yuuri's hair.

"What took you so long?" Viktor mumbled. Yuuri laughed good-naturedly.

"I don't know…" then he promptly fell asleep.

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, gently kissing his forehead. He was glad Yuuri had finally mustered the courage to lay in bed next to him. Viktor could feel new tears developing on his face, but this time, they were out of pure happiness.

"Thank you, Yuuri. You may think you aren't special, or strong, but only the strongest, most special person in the world could set my heart on fire like you have. You are all I need. Thank you for making me happy."

He tightened his grip around Yuuri's body, sobbing into his hair; yet while he may have been crying, he also knew that he'd never been happier in his life.


	2. Yuuri's Contacts

Yuuri slipped into the bathroom nervously, pulling a clear plastic container out of the pocket of his sweatpants. He stared at the label nervously, looking into the mirror and cautiously removing his glasses. He watched at the barrier was removed from between his eyes and the mirror, trying in vain to focus on the blurry image of himself in the reflective glass. He pushed his hair back with his hands, wondering if this was truly such a good idea.

You know, you look... really hot without your glasses... he remembered Viktor saying, and he felt his heart set. He unscrewed the lid from the plastic case, staring unfocused at the small plastic circles nestled in the container and wincing slightly. He replaced his glasses for a moment, reading and rereading the instructions before finally removing the tiny objects from the case. Finally, he took a deep breath, holding open his eye as he put in the contacts.

..oo00oo..

Yuuri skated around the rink, marveling at the clarity with which he could see the ice. He barely even noticed the slight discomfort that came with wearing them the first time, instead feeling his heart beat fast at the feeling of freedom that came with clear vision.

The jump he was about to perform was a tough one; it was a quad flip, and it had been quite a while since he'd landed one successfully. He launched into the jump, laughing airily as he flew through the air.

And landed flat on his butt.

Yuuri couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up in his throat, doubling over from his spot on the floor. He vaguely noticed Viktor staring at him from the side of the rink, and the openmouthed look of shock on his face only made him laugh harder.

"Yuuri?" Viktor asked worriedly as he watched Yuuri giggle on the ice, his legs splayed out as he laughed. Yuuri stood, skating around the rink once before coming back around to meet Viktor by the entrance.

"You seem happy today," he asked, a grin forming on his face. He looked up at his fiancé, who had regained his composure and was now watching Viktor with curiosity. Yuuri watched Viktor's face change into one of confusion before realizing that he was making a face. He changed his face, skating out to the middle of the rink and smiling to himself.

"Yuuri..." Yuuri turned around, curious. He saw Viktor blush, rubbing the back of his neck and skating up to him slowly.

"How can you... see?" Yuuri winked at him, watching his entire face flush as he spoke.

"Glad you noticed." He reached out his hand to Viktor, grabbing his right and pulling him out on the ice, blushing. Viktor had a familiar glint in his eye, one he got when...

No, let's not go there.

Yuuri stopped, suddenly awkward.

"D-do you like it? You said I looked... I looked hot without my glasses, so I got contacts... and..." Viktor slid up to Yuuri, smirking as he held his chin in his hand. He tilted Yuuri's chin up, staring deep into his clear eyes.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, smiling brighter as Yuuri's blush intensified. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Yuuri's lightly.

Yuuri melted into the kiss, moving his lips across Viktor's with an unfamiliar intensity. He could feel Viktor's smile under his lips as he locked them with his. He smiled, feeling Viktor's lips open and slipping his tongue into Yuuri's mouth.

"HEY, GET A ROOM!" shouted a young teen across the rink, alerting them of his presence, but neither Viktor nor Yuuri pulled away. They just continued to kiss, their mouths moving across each other's like they were made for each other as Yurio skulked across the rink.

Yuuri giggled as Viktor pulled away, the lustful look in his eyes making Yuuri blush and look away.

"I like this new, confident you. You should wear those more often." He turned away, vaguely pointing at him.

"Plus, wear those contacts again. To answer your question; yes, they make you look hot." Viktor smiled, his eyes going wide.

"REALLY hot." Yuuri turned and continued skating around the rink, Viktor's hand laced with his. His face was beet red and his heart was beating a mile a minute, but he was happy beyond expression.

Damn, he thought, licking his lips and savoring the lingering taste of Viktor's kiss.

That worked out WAY better than I thought it would!


End file.
